heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Odessa
Odessa is episode 2 of Heroes Reborn. Summary Some of those with extraordinary abilities are discovering their newfound skills. For better or for worse, some are fated to cross paths with assorted heroes of the past and together their ultimate destiny is nothing less than saving the world and mankind. Plot Tommy Clark uses his ability to save himself and his friend Emily Duval from Luke and Joanne Collins, who are killing EVOs, but nearly gets himself caught. Ren Shimosawa finds the game Evernow running on Miko's computer and teams up with her to rescue her father. Wondering why he would need to forget what is coming, Noah Bennet returns to Primatech's original location in Odessa with Quentin Frady. Going through Oscar's notes, Carlos stumbles upon Oscar's underground railroad for EVOs escaping to Canada. When Luke and Joanne find themselves teleported to Tommy's old room in Primatech's Level 5, they break out, killing everyone still at the company, stealing Noah's car and taking the files with every EVOs known location. Mistakes * Noah never touched Rene's wound or got any blood on his hands but he is seen washing blood from his hands in a bathroom sink. * When Carlos is reading the newspaper he folds it in half but in the next shot it is open again. Trivia * Don watches the TV show "The Biggest Loser". * The titles of the books Noah pulls out to open a secret door are references to different characters. "Haitian Voodo" is a reference to The Haitian, "The Invisible Man" is a reference to Claude Rains and Peter Petrelli, "Finding Yourself" is a reference to Molly Walker, and "Pennies from Heaven" is a reference to Casper Abraham. Gallery Hr02_03.jpg Hr02_04.jpg Hr02_17.jpg Hr02_24.jpg Hr02_28.jpg Hr02_33.jpg Hr02_43.jpg Hr02_44.jpg Hr02_45.jpg Hr02_47.jpg Hr02_53.jpg Hr02_54.jpg Hr02_55.jpg Hr02_56.jpg Hr02_57.jpg Hr02_68.jpg Hr02_70.jpg Hr02_71.jpg Hr02_72.jpg Hr02_74.jpg Hr02_80.jpg Hr02_81.jpg Hr02_82.jpg Hr02_83.jpg Hr02_84.jpg Hr02_87.jpg Hr02_91.jpg Hr02_101.jpg Hr02_102.jpg Hr02_103.jpg Hr02_104.jpg Hr02_105.jpg Hr02_111.jpg Hr02_123.jpg Hr02_127.jpg Hr02_129.jpg Hr02_131.jpg Hr02_132.jpg Hr02_133.jpg Hr02_134.jpg Hr02_137.jpg Hr02_140.jpg Hr02_141.jpg Hr02_147.jpg Hr02_166.jpg Hr02_167.jpg Hr02_168.jpg Hr02_174.jpg Hr02_175.jpg Hr02_180.jpg Hr02_181.jpg Hr02_182.jpg Hr02_185.jpg Hr02_190.jpg Hr02_194.jpg Hr02_195.jpg Hr02_196.jpg Hr02_197.jpg Hr02_200.jpg Hr02_201.jpg Hr02_207.jpg Hr02_209.jpg Hr02_210.jpg Hr02_211.jpg Hr02_212.jpg Hr02_213.jpg Hr02_214.jpg Hr02_215.jpg Hr02_216.jpg Hr02_217.jpg Hr02_218.jpg Hr02_219.jpg Hr02_220.jpg Hr02_221.jpg Hr02_222.jpg Hr02_223.jpg Hr02_224.jpg Hr02_225.jpg Hr02_226.jpg Hr02_227.jpg Hr02_228.jpg Hr02_229.jpg Hr02_233.jpg Hr02_234.jpg Hr02_235.jpg Hr02_236.jpg Hr02_239.jpg Hr02_240.jpg Hr02_243.jpg Hr02_244.jpg Hr02_246a.jpg Hr02_249.jpg Hr02_250.jpg Hr02_258.jpg Hr02_264.jpg Hr02_265.jpg Hr02_266.jpg Hr02_278.jpg Hr02_279.jpg Hr02_283.jpg Hr02_288.jpg Hr02_289.jpg Hr02_294.jpg Hr02_296.jpg Hr02_298.jpg Hr02_302.jpg Hr02_305.jpg Hr02_306.jpg Hr02_307.jpg Hr02_308.jpg Hr02_310.jpg Hr02_311.jpg Hr02_317.jpg Hr02_323.jpg Hr02_324.jpg Hr02_325.jpg Hr02_327.jpg Hr02_331.jpg Hr02_332.jpg Hr02_333.jpg Hr02_335.jpg Hr02_336.jpg Hr02_337.jpg Hr02_340.jpg Hr02_347.jpg Hr02_360.jpg Hr02_362.jpg Hr02_366.jpg Hr02_370.jpg Hr02_374.jpg Hr02_375.jpg Hr02_377.jpg Hr02_378.jpg Hr02_379.jpg Hr02_380.jpg Hr02_383.jpg Hr02_384.jpg Hr02_385.jpg Hr02_386.jpg Hr02_387.jpg Hr02_388.jpg Hr02_389.jpg Hr02_391.jpg Hr02_397.jpg Hr02_403.jpg Hr02_406.jpg Hr02_407.jpg Hr02_412.jpg Hr02_418.jpg Hr02_419.jpg Hr02_421.jpg Hr02_422.jpg Hr02_447.jpg Hr02_448.jpg Hr02_456.jpg Hr02_463.jpg Hr02_464.jpg Hr02_466.jpg Hr02_471.jpg Hr02_473.jpg Hr02_474.jpg Hr02_475.jpg Hr02_477.jpg Hr02_478.jpg Hr02_481.jpg Hr02_482.jpg Hr02_483.jpg Hr02_485.jpg Hr02_486.jpg Hr02_487.jpg Hr02_489.jpg Hr02_490.jpg Hr02_494.jpg Hr02_496.jpg Hr02_497.jpg Hr02_498.jpg Hr02_499.jpg Hr02_500.jpg Hr02_501.jpg Hr02_502.jpg Hr02_504.jpg Hr02_510.jpg Hr02_513.jpg Hr02_515.jpg Hr02_516.jpg Hr02_520.jpg Hr02_526.jpg Hr02_529.jpg Hr02_538.jpg Hr02_551.jpg Hr02_553.jpg Hr02_554.jpg Hr02_555.jpg Hr02_556.jpg Hr02_557.jpg Hr02_560.jpg Hr02_562.jpg Hr02_565.jpg Hr02_567.jpg Hr02_568.jpg Hr02_569.jpg Hr02_573.jpg Hr02_574.jpg Hr02_575.jpg Hr02_576.jpg Hr02_577.jpg Hr02_580.jpg Hr02_581.jpg Hr02_586.jpg Hr02_590.jpg Hr02_593.jpg Hr02_600.jpg Hr02_603.jpg Hr02_608.jpg Hr02_611.jpg Hr02_612.jpg Hr02_613.jpg Hr02_615.jpg Hr02_617.jpg Hr02_624.jpg Hr02_625.jpg Hr02_626.jpg Hr02_627.jpg Hr02_635.jpg Hr02_643.jpg Hr02_644.jpg Hr02_645.jpg Hr02_646.jpg Hr02_649.jpg Hr02_650.jpg Hr02_653.jpg Hr02_655.jpg Hr02_665.jpg Hr02_672.jpg Hr02_673.jpg Hr02_674.jpg Hr02_675.jpg Hr02_679.jpg Hr02_683.jpg Hr02_684.jpg Hr02_685.jpg Hr02_686.jpg Hr02_687.jpg Hr02_688.jpg Hr02_689.jpg Hr02_690.jpg Hr02_691.jpg Hr02_692.jpg Hr02_693.jpg Hr02_694.jpg Hr02_695.jpg Hr02_696.jpg Hr02_698.jpg Hr02_699.jpg Hr02_700.jpg Hr02_703.jpg Hr02_704.jpg Hr02_705.jpg Hr02_711.jpg Hr02_712.jpg Hr02_714.jpg Hr02_715.jpg Hr02_718.jpg Hr02_720.jpg Hr02_722.jpg Hr02_723.jpg Hr02_731.jpg Hr02_734.jpg Hr02_751.jpg Hr02_753.jpg Hr02_758.jpg Hr02_759.jpg Hr02_760.jpg Hr02_761.jpg Hr02_762.jpg Hr02_764.jpg Hr02_765.jpg Hr02_766.jpg Hr02_767.jpg Hr02_768.jpg Hr02_770.jpg Hr02_772.jpg Hr02_780.jpg Hr02_781.jpg Hr02_788.jpg Hr02_792.jpg Hr02_793.jpg Hr02_801.jpg Hr02_806.jpg Hr02_809.jpg Hr02_818.jpg Hr02_820.jpg Hr02_821.jpg Hr02_828.jpg Hr02_829.jpg Hr02_830.jpg Hr02_832.jpg Hr02_833.jpg Hr02_834.jpg Hr02_841.jpg Hr02_842.jpg Hr02_843.jpg Hr02_847.jpg Hr02_850.jpg Hr02_852.jpg Hr02_853.jpg Hr02_855.jpg Hr02_856.jpg Hr02_858.jpg Hr02_859.jpg Hr02_860.jpg Hr02_861.jpg Hr02_865.jpg Hr02_866.jpg Hr02_867.jpg Hr02_869.jpg Hr02_870.jpg Hr02_871.jpg Hr02_872.jpg Hr02_873.jpg Hr02_874.jpg Hr02_875.jpg Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Images Category:Heroes Reborn Episodes